Oops these things happen?
by Ryven flame dancing saiyan
Summary: When an incident in his lab sets in motion unseen events Vex must now live with..A female body. See how he and his mate deal with this interesting change of bodily functions... This is the continuation of the Vexing series.


Working in the lab was always an adventure for him the red head who seemed ageless. Today he was working on a prototype gem that would allow him to read minds. This was of course tricky requiring the right basic components of chemicals. Most mortals would never dream of doing something like this. Something like this would be out of their reach.

For him it was a walk in the park though the slightest distraction could mean a mishap that could send him running from the lab.

It was just such a thing that would spell an odd time for him. Vex was working hard to ignore the itch in his nose telling it to go away. Alas like all bodily functions sometimes it works other times it does not. This was one such time where it was not to be. He sneezed in the most crucial parts gem components spilling over him smoke starting to billow.

The red head leaps out from his lab in a real hurry. His vision was blurring as he tried in vain to get to the wash room to try and wash. As his vision went black the last thing he thought was 'Stupid! How could you sneeze?!'

When Vex came to his mate was studying him curiously one brow raised."Vex?"

The first thing Vex noticed was how tight his shirt was as well as how loose his pants where. Getting to his feet he spoke in not his usual tone but a soft soprano "What Fur ball?"

Vex's hand clapped over his mouth his eyes or rather her eyes widening. "..."

"...I'm waiting for an explanation strawberry..." Her mate did not feel too happy at the moment.

Vex smiled then shrugged her shoulders"Oops...These things happen?"

"...You come out of the lab as a woman and all you can say is that?! What happened?!" Raditz looked annoyed now as the girl scratched the back of her head.

"Um...would you believe I was mixing gem components and well I kinda sneezed..." She poked her index fingers together one eye closed the other looking to her mate.

"...You sneezed?" Raditz face palmed then sighed shaking his head"It could be worse I suppose.."

"It won't take me long to fix it...Maybe a day...Two days at the tops..." She smiled slightly leaning forwards on her toes."Please Ditz... It's just for a day or two..."

"...Fine but you better have it fixed soon Strawberry or I'm gonna pounce that curvy little body of yours.." Raditz leered at his mate appreciating the soft curves of this body almost as much as he did her normal body.

"Of course! " She gave him a two fingered salute before turning to go back into the lab before pausing a moment"..Ditz would you love me any less if I couldn't reverse it?"

He raised one brow blinking at her before he spoke softly"No baby I wouldn't love you any less.."

The best Vex could do was form a gem to return him to his physical form but it was interchangeable with the female form. When he walked out as a male Raditz raised one brow speaking."A pity I was going to start calling her cherry..."

"...You might get that chance once in a while...I couldn't reverse it totally.." Vex pinched the bridge of his nose sighing slightly holding up one wrist showing a glowing pink gem.

Raditz raised one brow speaking"What is that?"

"To put it bluntly? A gender switcher..." Vex did not look happy with this his arms folding as he sighed softly.

"Your serious? You can actually...Well that'll make sex interesting...Not to mention interchangeable.."

Vex sighed looking annoyed before Raditz spoke again"I'm serious in either form your still my spicey little mate.."

"...Raditz I love you but I have no clue how a woman does that...With...Er...Yea..." Vex flushed running his hands through his hair sighing slightly.

Raditz smirked slightly speaking"I bet I can think of a pleasant way to..Find out.."

"I bet you could Ditz but I don't know.." Vex raised one brow speaking"I'd be able to get pregnant in that form.."

"...Your serious?! I fail to see how that's a bad thing..."

"Because you would not be able to keep me from the damn lab while pregnant..." A slight snort came from Vex before Radiz smirked."Well...We'll have to get you some girly clothes then.."

"You even think about it and I'll remove your reason for being a man Raditz.."

Author's note: It's small it's just starting out but this one's for my little mop head..They gave me the idea and I ran with it...

Disclaimer: Raditz is property of Akira Toriyama Fuji T.V and Funimation.. Please support his official rele...Oh wait heh that's Vex's job sorry!

Vex: ….I'll chose to ignore that line of commenting..

Me: Well if you weren't so lazy at giving me something this never would have happened!

Vex: ...Sneezing?! I'm an immortal couldn't I have held my breath?!

Me: ...Where's the fun in that?!

Vex: -Face palms- ...Please ignore my author their going on a lack of sleep that is driving them to be loopy...

Me: ….Meanie...


End file.
